


Ink on Parchment

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Ambiguous Golden/Elliot Schafer/Serene/Luke Sunborn, Epistolary, F/M, M/M, Minor Elliot Schafer/Luke Sunborn, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: A collection of letters sent to one Elliot Schafer as Serene and Golden prepare for a more traditional wedding ceremony to appease their relatives and clansmen.





	1. Serene-Heart-in-the-Chaos-of-Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beltenebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/gifts).



Dear Elliot,

Greetings and salutations! I hope the past week has treated you well. My heart aches at the thought of leaving two gentlemen on their own, but occasionally we must let duty stand in the way of what we truly want. And for all that my honoured Lady Mother may fail to understand about interspecies relations, she is very well versed in our own customs. Thus, I must concede to her point that a proper ceremony will, at the very least, smooth over some of the friction I have caused in our circles, and help restore the reputation of my dear betrothed's name.

I have full faith that our replacements will arrive soon, and that you shall be able to join us in due course. In the meantime, we hope to have preparations underway in the not-too-distant future. It will take some time to complete all necessary arrangements, especially since we are performing the nuptials away from customary Elven territory, but doing such shall help keep us busy as we wait and pray for your safe arrival.

The mermaids are sure to be sad without your company, however I do believe that our plan to tour under a banner of diplomacy, rather than take on one permanent settlement, is a good one. Your and my combined efforts have already proven vital in arranging several treatises, and I can think of no-one better to ensure their adherence and adjustment, as needed. And, should any trouble arise, there is no-one better to fight at my side than my swordsister. Golden, too, is excited about the prospect of travel. He says it will be nice to see the world, rather than being cooped up in a parlor to titter with the other local gentlemen.

He insisted on fighting alongside me when we came across some brigands on the road, I should have you know. Loathe will I be to further share the title of family guardian, but I do continue to be impressed by his swordwork. He is, of course, no Luke, but at the very least I shall rest peacefully knowing that, should anyone try to underhandedly attack me by going after my loved ones, he will not be left absolutely defenceless. Perhaps we should mirror this by teaching you the basics of the bow? I know it's not a skill you are particularly fond of learning, but it will make for a decent way to hunt and allow for more freedom of pairings should talking prove futile. (Of course, knowing you, it will likely never come to such.)

Have you any further proposals on where to go once all this wedded nonsense is complete? Golden has his heart set on visiting the harpies, but I think their practices might be too gruesome for his taste as of yet. I, for one, am in no rush to drink out of a skull cup, though I would do it to honour their custom, of course.

I miss both you and my swordsister dearly. Golden's sweet kisses may fill me with sustenance, but my heart remains hollow without your peerless wisdom and Luke's surefooted presence. I pray that this short parting passes quickly, that we may be reunited in the span of a star's twinkle.

In the meantime, I wish you all the best. Be sure to send me all the news from the mermaids and the riverfolk, and keep us informed of your plans as they develop.

As always, I remain your loving friend and confidante,

Serene-Heart-in-the-Chaos-of-Battle


	2. Commander Woodsinger

Mr. Elliot Schafer,

I am glad that you value my advice so highly as to ask for it post-graduation, although I still remain unconvinced that you will go so far as to heed it.

Your plan to set up short, temporary stations to promote diplomacy is unorthodox. However, given the stable yet compact group you've formed, it may end up being inspired. If nothing else, it will make you easy to dispatch as a unit when battles break out, even if I'm not sure you'll wait until the orders come to take action. (I pray that you in particular will learn the meaning of patience one day, but in the meantime I'll make use of your unique set of skills and flaws as best I can.)

I have a few students who I believe would be ideal for placement at your current garrison once they've graduated. General Riverwalker has recommended some retired naval lieutenants to hold the fort in the meanwhile. Despite their advanced age, I believe that their command of the sea and familiarity with merfolk will prove useful in this situation. 

As to where may be amenable to go from here, I might suggest contacting your former classmate from the Diamond clan. Apparently there have been some disputes where mines have gone under rock gardens, and I can't help but think that someone who speaks Trollish may be useful in overseeing negotiations before the situation has a chance to escalate.

Also, please send my regards to Luke, and especially to Serene and her husband. While weddings are certainly not for everyone, I am glad to celebrate with those it does suit.

Regards,

Commander A. Woodsinger

PS: Supreme Counselor is not a proper military title. Please stop using the epithet in official correspondence.


	3. Golden-Hair-Scented-Like-Summer

My dearest Elliot,

I hope this letter reaches you well. 

I, for one, feel as though I should be having the time of my life. After all, what gentleman does not dream of the day on which he will be dressed in layer upon layer of fine translucent silk, adorned with intricate filigree and simple, sweet blossoms? And yet, even as I work to finish my bridal embroidery, I find that my happiness is incomplete without the presence of Serene's swordsister and my own shieldbrother.

It seems nearly impossible to believe we were strangers, known only through conversation and reputation as recently as one year ago. More impossible yet that I once thought you no better than a floozy and a gentleman of ill repute. Now, I truly see your virtue, and you are second in my heart only to Serene in all her heroic splendor.

On that matter, I was wishing to speak with you on the issue of the ceremony itself. As Serene's sworn swordsister, Luke will naturally be standing at her right throughout the ceremony. It would be an honour if you would be at my left for it as well. I can think of no better man to stand at the head of my retinue. It will be a small ceremony, of course, and therefore we will likely only have two or three members in each of our trains, however I think that will be more than enough. Large ceremonies are just so taxing, are they not? An intimate ceremony seems much more romantic in my eye.

As for your attire, I've already consulted Gregory Sunborn as to what would be appropriate. Serene nearly had an apoplectic fit when she learned I'd been in contact with a man of his sort, however there is simply no-one better to understand the ways in which humans might fit into elven custom. It will take some work, but we believe we may be able to arrange your hair into a take on a traditional Elven coif. Serene will be disappointed that I've chosen white as the primary colour of our nuptials, but the lilacs she prefers would clash spectacularly with your copper hair. White blossoms signify hope and new beginnings, which I believe are appropriate for all of us, and go decently with nearly any colouring. Why, by the time we're done, even you may look like a fair maiden of the first blush!

Even if you don't, that shall only make us a matched set. Serene frets over my scar, but I shall be proud to have it on display. It feels liberating, in a way, to be a man capable of valour. I believe it shall serve me well as we continue our adventure around the land. And, if I am showing it off to the world, I see no real reason to hide it for my wedding. To cover it up would be to hide who I am. I had enough of that with my first adventure, travelling amongst the lady-warriors to my beloved's side. No; from now on, I shall be proud to show off every inch of whom I am (within the constraints of both decency and modesty, naturally.)

I look forward to your next correspondence, and for news of your dispatch to our sides. I dream of the day that we all four may be together once more: bride and groom, swordsister and shieldbrother. It is at times like this that I truly understand the stories: life truly does feel incomplete when any part of the sworn-sword family is missing from the table.

In the meantime, I shall pray for your health and good fortune and continue to work on my skill with both pen and sword. 

Together, let us count the days to the beginning of our next adventure.

Cordially yours,

Golden-Hair-Scented-Like-Summer


	4. Myra of the Diamond clan

Dear Elliot,

I'm going to start straight off by telling you you're right. I can make pretty good sense of my clan's treatises, but the trolls' copies aren't translated, meaning I can't make heads or tails of them. Having someone with any knowledge of troll will definitely help get conversation moving better. Plus, I imagine a neutral third party won't hurt either, since I am arguably biased towards one side of the equation. (Not that I can really help it when trolls aren't known for training diplomats, but then again, we're not the most thriving of breeds ourselves, are we?)

Now that I've stroked your ego to the point that it's longer than my Uncle Gilbur's beard, let me say how glad I am that you're coming to visit!

I've cleared for the four of you to stay in my homestead. I hope you don't mind. It'll be slightly cramped, but the amenities are a little nicer than in the barracks, and also a lot less rocky. I find that, unless you're used to that kind of thing, a softer bed and smoother floor can go a long way. Plus, that way we'll all have time to catch up, and I can finally make you some of my grandmother's glögg. (The secret is to warm it over hot rocks. And no, before you ask, one mug will not make you super drunk off of Ancient Dwarven Magicks. Dwarves still don't have Ancient Magicks to begin with!)

Not much else to say right now, so take care. Let me know if there's anything (reasonable!) that you or your group might need.

I really do look forward to seeing you soon!

Sincerely,

Myra

PS: Send my congrats to Serene! I'm looking forward to meeting Golden more properly during his time here. My aunts are all excited to spend some time with an elven gentleman and exchange embroidery and quilting techniques!


	5. Swift-Arrows-in-the-Chaos-of-Battle

My sweet Elliot of the riverstone eyes,

A certain goldfinch told me you're due to set off in the not-too-distant future, so I thought it best to send off a missive now, lest I be forced to go through some measures to discover your new address. 

As it is, consider this an announcement of my own.

As of today, I will be stationed at a post a mere three hours' journey from the Border camp. Bright-Eyes and I have been attempting to maintain our love across great distance, but it proves difficult on both the heart and body. Truly, I do not understand how Serene managed during her days in schooling, and consequently find myself intimately understanding the dilemma of conscience that Golden must have faced when he snuck into our army.

I may be but a simple soldier, but my heart still leaps every time a letter arrives in Bright-Eyes' calligraphy, and more than once I have wept at the faint blots that hint of his own tears upon writing. The ache in my heart was stronger than I before knew possible, truly unbearable. Only now is it starting to ebb.

We spent our first night together—chastely, mind! He would not hear of spending it otherwise—and there are promises of more to come. Bright-Eyes tells me that there is an impressive lake on-campus, and he intends to take me there sometime in the near future when it's not, in his words, "bustling with the sound of uncouth and hormonal cadets."

I intend to ask for his hand in the near future. I can only hope he agrees to pledge my troth.

Unfortunately, this means that, should you and your paramour wish for the sure and heady presence of a lady in your chambers during the merrymaking, you shall have to look elsewhere. Bright-Eyes is making an honest woman of me, and I find I don't mind the obligation in the least.

Still, I look forward to seeing both of you in all your splendor. Despite your lack of natural Elven grace, I'm sure that you shall be quite a sight to behold alongside the happy couple.

Yours most sincerely,

Swift-Arrows-in-the-Chaos-of-Battle


	6. Luke Sunborn

Elliot,

I hate to waste paper, but if this is the only way I'm going to get your attention, I'll use up a whole library's worth if I have to.

Come and help me pack up already!

Luke


	7. Louise Sunborn

Hey Little Red,

Congrats on your new posting!

My folks like to have a race to see who can get a letter delivered to any new address the fastest. Practically sat down as soon as I got home to write this out, so hopefully I'll have a fighting chance. Anyway, don't be surprised if you and Luke get bombarded over the next few days. (But tell them I got here first, okay?)

That was quite the wedding, wasn't it? Those flowers really did end up suiting Luke. Even if it was a little weird that he was the only one on the bridal side with that much adornment. Still makes me wish I'd done more playing with his hair when we were littluns. But the past is the past, and we're where we are now, so I give you full permission to put flowers in his hair for my sake. Tell him you're making up for lost time.

You didn't look half-bad yourself, you know. I mean, they even made your hair do something. I didn't know that was even possible! Congrats to whoever managed that.

I hear that your replacements at the mermaid garrison are getting along swimmingly with both humans and merfolk alike. (See what I did there? I thought you'd appreciate that.) Mum says she knows them both from the DeWitt mission, so she'll likely talk about them more. 

In the meantime, you'd better send me lots of information about the dwarves! I've not had much interaction with them, for better or for worse. Or rather, last chance I did get, I ended up wounded and back at your camp not long after entering the fray. But such is life, I suppose.

Anyway, I should probably keep this short, if I've got any chance of beating out mum and dad this time around. So cheers to your health and all that.

Talk soon,

Louise

PS: Now that the other half of your happy foursome has tied the knot, any chance of you two following suit anytime soon? It'd be great to have the whole Sunborn clan together again soon.


End file.
